Trust You
by evilfairy258
Summary: Just make sure we go somewhere warmer next time!" "You want warmer! Right! Out those doors is a planet of desert!" The Doctor cried. Rated for later chapters, and just to be sure.
1. Hot and Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

* * * * *

Rose ran into the TARDIS, shivering even though she had a thick furry coat on, plus gloves, scarf, hat; anything to keep her warm. The Doctor sauntered casually in after her, beaming grin plastered all over his face, dressed in his usual pin striped suit, long brown coat and white converse.

Rose span round "Trust you," she cried "to take us to an ice planet!" The Doctor took of his coat and flung it onto one of the pillars. "Ahh, c'mon! It wasn't _that_ cold!"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose asked him, and then shook her head. There was no point; he was hopeless when he was in one of these moods. "Well just make sure we go somewhere warmer next time!"

"You want warmer?!?" he started charging round the console, pressing buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Rose, a smile lighting up his face. "Your wish is my command." He told her cheekily, and pulled the last lever. The TARDIS burst into action and the sound of the universe filled the air. It landed with a bump. "Right!" The Doctor cried enthusiastically "Out those doors is a planet of desert!" He looked at Rose. "You can't go out like that! You'll boil!" She realised she was still wearing her winter clothing. She quickly went to the huge wardrobe room and changed into a bright yellow t-shirt, a light blue denim miniskirt, white trainers and slipped on some stylish sunglasses. She ran to her room and plastered on some sun cream, grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and she was ready to go.

Rose ran back to the control room. With one look at her, The Doctor jumped up, flashed her a grin and strode out the doors. Rose followed more slowly, rolling her eyes. How did he always have so much energy? She stepped out into the baking sunlight. "Rose Tyler, welcome to Athenorious!"

***

Sorry about the short chapter! Chapter 2 coming soon PLEASE R&R First Fan fiction so be nice but constructive criticism is appreciated If nobody R&R's I probably wont do another chapter so please do! Thanks for reading!! xxx


	2. The Colour of Love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters.

***

Rose looked around her. There were four suns beating down onto the cracked, slightly sandy ground, which caused the whole planet to be filled with a golden glow. She took a deep breath in and expected the air to be stuffy and slightly thick but was surprised when she found the air cool and pleasant to breath. The only way she could think to describe it was breathing a mix between oxygen and cool water. The Doctor saw her surprise and started to explain. " Yeah, weird isn't it? It's because, on this planet, the suns never set, so its day all the time. The air's got toxins in it, which gives you energy so nobody has to sleep! Completely harmless." He added.

"Gives you energy you say?" Rose queried, her eyes crinkled up with a joke she hadn't told yet, tongue poking out in that cute little smile that the Doctor loved so much "A mistake letting you anywhere near it! You'll be on the roof if we spend too long on this planet!" She poked him playfully in the arm, laughing. The Doctor grabbed her wrist, laughing too, and pulled her close "You! You had better watch it, Miss Tyler!" Before she had a chance to think of a decent comeback he slipped his hand down to hold hers "C'mon Rose! Things to do, places to see!" And he started to run off pulling her behind him.

Soon enough they came to a spot that was busier then where the TARDIS had landed and The Doctor started spouting facts, as always. "So this is the planet Athenorious, and we're in the town 'Sehir Mutluluk', which means 'City of Happiness'. Can you believe, they actually named the planet after the Greek city on Earth, Athens!"

"Oh My Gosh!" Rose suddenly yelled

"What? What is it?" He asked urgently, thinking there was something wrong

"A _marketplace_!" She started stalking off towards it at high pace

"Humans." The Doctor sighed. He then called over to her, "So we're on of the most fascinating planets in the universe and you want to _shop_?"

"Yep! That's right!" Rose called over her shoulder. The Doctor sighed again and ran to catch her up. "Fine then! We'll shop for a little tiny bit! Look at me! You're influencing me, turning me domestic! I won't have it, I tell you! I won't!" The Doctor rambled, but ended up talking to himself as Rose had already disappeared between the stalls. He sighed again and ran to catch her up again. Humans. Always running off.

Rose was having the time of her life. There were so many amazing things at the market. She was happy just to look at them but of course the Doctor (being the Doctor) had to fill her with any piece of information there was to know about the products. She was just admiring a beautiful necklace that seemed to change colour randomly when the Doctor came up behind her. "Ah! I haven't seen one of those for _years_! In Athenorish they're called Kalbin renkleri, which translates as 'Colours of the hearts', which is literally what it shows. It shows you're emotions." He slipped a necklace over Rose's head. "Here, try it. Ok, think of something that makes you angry" Rose thought of when people die unnecessarily and the necklace turned scarlet. "Good" the Doctor praised. "Now try excitement" Rose thought of the noise the TARDIS makes when it takes off, which always signifies a new adventure. The necklace turned Lemon – Yellow. "How about love?" Rose slipped her hand into the Doctors and held on tight. The necklace turned violet and started sparkling. It reminded Rose of snow globes. It was like someone had filled the necklace with violet liquid, poured in a load of golden glitter and shook the necklace so the glitter whirled around the necklace. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled. For a moment they both felt like nothing could go wrong and they wandered off further into the market to explore the hidden treasures of Athenorious.

****

So what did you think? I know its really short still but I'm having a bit of a bad day today so I'm really stressed. Writings cheered me up but I just need to relax now so I'm going to stop writing for today. Will update soon R&R PLEASE!! Luv u all xxxx


	3. Premier

Sorry, it's been a while since I wrote a chapter but here's the next one!! Enjoy!

***

Chapter 3

After a few hours the Doctor and Rose had finished looking around the huge market. The Doctor hadn't got anything which meant, in Rose's eyes, he could help carry Rose's bags. "Ok, last one!" Rose said as she gave yet another bag to the Doctor. "Rose…this is a lot of bags! We're going to need to put them somewhere. Ooh! I know! We can book a room at a hotel!" The Doctor was rambling. Again. Rose gave him a cheeky look. "That's a bit domestic for you isn't it?" Jeez, what was with her and domestic jokes today? "C'mon! Stop you're moaning because, if we're lucky, we might just be able to get a premier suite. With a spa…and a walk in wardrobe." Rose jumped into action. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go! Lets go!" She started to walk off. "Wrong way!" the Doctor called, turning to walk the other way, and smiled when he heard Rose's footsteps slamming on the ground behind him as she caught up with his long strides. When she caught up with him he looked down at her, smiling cheerfully. Rose pouted moodily at his smile but couldn't keep it up for long and soon her pout turned into a grin just as cheerful as his.

They soon came to a hotel. Rose had never seen anything quite so posh. "I take it this planets rich then?" she observed "Exceedingly so," the Doctor told her "they never have any trouble with money because everyone on this planet is so trustworthy and kind." This really was Rose's kind of planet. She liked it even more when they walked in. The reception area was huge! It was mostly white with a white marble floor; white marble pillars and white leather sofas around the room. Behind the desk were what Rose supposed were the natives. They slightly resembled humans, only they had huge eyes, which had no whites, their hair seems to be made of some neon gas that some how managed to stay in the same place, their skin was a sort of turquoise colour and they were all very, very beautiful.

When the Doctor went to book a room Rose went to look at a tank in the corner. When she heard the natives (who she supposed were called Athenorions) speak, their voices were musical, and just as beautiful as their appearances. In the tank Rose was looking in there seemed to be some sort of fish but they swam in a sort of clear but very thick gas. They were sort of triangle shaped and as big as her thumbnail. They were neon and seemed to glow. She didn't notice that the Doctor was beside her until he spoke. "They're called Neforish. They're basically the Athenorious version of fish. Anyway!" he straightened up, changing the subject " I've booked us a room!"

"Premium?" Rose checked.

"Oh, Of course!" he winked. Rose threw her arm round his neck and gave him a huge hug. "Aww you're brilliant, you are!" The Doctor looked quite pleased with himself as she pulled away. "Why thank you!" he said smugly.

***

Ok, I know this one was going to be longer but Not many people have reviewed so I'm going to carry on with this one a bit later and I'm going to work on a different fanfiction for a while but if people review it might remind me to get round to this one quicker :D hehe Thanks for reading xx


	4. Hotel Gokkusagi

New chapters up! Yay! Thanks to my reviewers for convincing me to carry on with the story!

***

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters

Rose bounded into their hotel room with a huge grin on her face. The Doctor followed more slowly, still weighed down with all the shopping. He couldn't wait to see Rose's face when she saw the hotel room. When he caught up with her he was pleased to see the ecstatic expression she wore on her face.

The room was absolutely stunning. The front room-the room that they were standing in now- was absolutely huge. There were two doors opposite from the door they had just walked through, a door on the wall to the left of them and a door on the wall to the right of.

The walls of the room they were stood in at the moment were an elegant shade of green and there were two sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge television about the size of a cinema screen taking up part of one wall with a plump leather sofa squashed up to the wall opposite the screen. There was also a huge bookcase at one end of the room, which Rose expected the Doctor would enjoy very much.

After Rose had finished inspecting the front room closely she went through one of the doors opposite the entrance. It was the kitchen. The walls were decorated with white tiles and there were black counters surrounding the room not to mention a gas cooker, posh oven and huge silver fridge-freezer. There was also a modern table in the centre of the room with bar stools placed around it. All this was on a floor of shiny black marble. Rose took a peek in the fridge only to see with disappointment that there was nothing in there. They were going to have to go grocery shopping later.

When she had finished looking around the kitchen she walked into the room next to it. The bathroom. The only way Rose could think to describe it was, heaven. It was huge and white. There was a large bath, a Jacuzzi, a foot spa, massage table and numerous other amounts of spa equipment. There was a cupboard, which Rose decided to have a look in. It was filled with things like shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, bubble bath, rose petals, soap and lots of other glorious products.

Rose skipped out of the room and right up to the Doctor where she threw her arms round him and kissed him on the cheek, at which he turned a startling shade of pink. When Rose pulled back the Doctor ran a hand through his hair, only succeeding in making it even crazier, and cleared his throat. " So…er, maybe you should…go look in your room! One on the, erm, left" he stammered, flustered. Rose snickered at him but obediently went to look in her room. It was light pink and there was a king sized bed at the end of her room with white sheets on it and a wooden make up desk in front of a mirror was at one side. She was surprised to see the desk already covered with lots of different make-up and jewellery. She opened a draw to see a note in there. It said; 'Please return all clothes, make-up and jewellery to your room at the end of your stay. Hotel Gokkusagi –x'. Clothes? Rose span round to find another door. She walked towards it and flung open the door. Her walk-in wardrobe! She squealed in delight when she found it full to the brim with clothes!

Rose rushed back out to the Doctor "Thank you! Oh My Gosh, thank you so much!" He smiled bashfully rubbing the back of his neck" "It was nothing," he told her modestly. Rose ignored him. "One thing I'm confused about though is that there was a bed in my room. I thought you said nobody has to sleep?" Rose asked. "Well… they're there for, you know, honeymoon purposes," Rose giggled at his awkwardness, but the Doctor had more to say. "But they also provide extraordinary dreams." He explained. The Doctor glanced at her. "Want to give it a try?" he asked. Rose smiled in way of a yes. This was going to be fun.

***

I know that kind of rambled on for a bit but it was so much fun creating they're room! Also, I want one of those beds! Hehe! Ok so the next chapter is going to be about Rose's dream and the one after that is going to be the Doctors. If any one has any suggestions for their dreams send them to me please!! Also if you've got any ideas for how the plot could go or want to see how I interpret stuff then just message me and say!! I would love it! Anyway R&R and thanks for reading xxxx


	5. Rose's Dream

Ok finally another chapter!! Sorry I havn't updated for ages but I had writers block –sob- but just this morning I got a whole load of ideas. They were all inspired by the suggestions my readers gave me so a HUGE thank you to Ashley286, Sunfall E and Emma! By the way I suggest listening to the song 'Rose's theme' when you're reading the second chapter ;) hehe! Sadly, I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters involved.

***

Rose bounded over to her beautiful room, went in and shut the door behind her. She walked quickly over to her bed and pulled back the covers; ready to be swamped in the wonderful dreams the Doctor had told her about when suddenly she halted and looked over to her walk in wardrobe. She'd suddenly thought; this was the perfect opportunity to wear some of the free clothes in her wardrobe. She walked over, opened the door and stepped inside. She quickly found where all the Pyjamas were kept but that was just the beginning of it; now she had to pick which to wear! She browsed them thoroughly and picked out her favourites but here was the difficult part; which one to actually wear! "This is stupid, nobody's actually going to see you wear it!" Rose told herself but still found she was still having trouble choosing which one to wear. Either the ones with the cow print on, the bright pink ones or the yellow ones patterned with black stars. Eventually she chose the yellow ones and pulled them on hastily. Finally she pulled back the crisp white covers, slipped under them and shut her eyes.

A few seconds later, Rose opened her eyes again. "Hey," she thought, "I'm supposed to be asleep! The Doctor said these beds were supposed to be really good! Well, I'll be having words…" her thoughts trailed off abruptly as she realised where she was. She'd noticed that she wasn't staring up at the clean white ceiling of her hotel room but was in fact standing up staring at the most glorious scene. She heard herself gasp. This must be a dream… but it was all so realistic! Her eyes quickly analysed the scene in front of her. The sky burnt orange and the city she was in was enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns, behind that the mountains went on forever, slopes of deep red grass capped with snow and the leaves on the trees around her were silver. Suddenly she knew exactly where she was. She was in Gallifrey. Suddenly she noticed the Doctor was stood beside her and her heart wrenched for him when she saw he had tears in his eyes and she felt like crying herself when she saw a lone tear streak silently down his cheek. "It's beautiful." She whispered to him. He nodded, unable to speak. He took a deep breath to steady himself and strode slowly forwards, Rose following behind him.

She followed him as he walked around, occasionally smiling at a happy memory or, alternately, frowning at a bad one. Eventually they came across a small market place. "Hey! This wasn't here before!" the Doctor cried. This was weird. Rose couldn't have known if it was there or not. She frowned. It must just be her imagination running away with her. He turned and smiled warmly at her "I guess you want to take a look?" Rose nodded hesitantly. This was strange. He seemed to be half overjoyed, and half sorrowful and she didn't know how to act when he was like that. She browsed the stalls quickly, not wanting to spend to much time shopping when the Doctor was back on his home planet. Suddenly a silly smile appeared on her face. 'Hang on,' she thought 'this is my dream! Its not even the real Doctor, just an image in my head!' She giggled and the Doctor gave her a bit of a strange look but didn't ask questions. Suddenly she came across a very interesting stall. It said "THE DOCTOR" at the top. Rose frowned and walked up to it. An old Time Lady was stood behind it and looked kind of like a gypsy, in a long skirt, which was brightly coloured, as was her shirt. Her earrings were very long and she had a scarf wrapped round her straggly, long hair as well as many beaded necklaces reaching down from her long neck. She saw Rose and smiled warmly "Ahh you must be the Doctors travelling friend?"

"Yes," Rose nodded "but how do you know me" The woman shook her head, ignoring the question. "You will need this! It will change your life forever." She handed her a pill and closed Rose's fist around it with both of her hands. "It's an Immortality pill. Take one of these and you can stay with the Doctor forever!" Rose stared at her fist, still enclosed in the lady's wrinkled hands. "Doctor!" she called him over. He strode over smiling, took one look at what was going on and she could see in his face that he knew what was going on. He grinned at her "Rose…this pill…its totally safe! Take it, and lets travel among the stars for the rest of time!" Rose smiled, pulled her fist free of the lady's hands and popped the tiny white pill into her mouth and swallowed quickly. Suddenly strength flooded her body and she felt like she could do anything. She could finally be with the Doctor forever! It was the one thing she'd wanted more than anyone had wanted anything before – and she had got it. She ran at the Doctor and flung her arms round him. When she pulled back she saw that his eyes were glistening and tear tracks streaked his face and suddenly noticed her face was wet too. She had never been so happy in her life. She felt like screaming with joy, punching the air, singing, dancing. It was her dreams come true! She had everything she could ever want!

***

Wow! To be honest I am quite proud of myself with that chapter! I wonder what she's going to do when she wakes up? And what the Doctor dreams of? Well it'll be here soon enough!! Watch this space! R&R please thank you!! xxx


	6. The Doctors Dream

Okay, I know it took a while to get this chapter up but I have been really busy with homework and stuff and I've still got loads so sorry if this chapter's not as good as it could have been! You lot should be thankful, I'm sabotaging my homework for your entertainment (Oooh I love that song! Haha!) Anyway here it is! I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved.

The Doctor watched Rose bound gleefully into her room until she slammed the door behind her. He stared at the door; hands in pockets, for a few seconds then turned on his heel and strode towards his bedroom door, coat flying out behind him. He shut the door behind him, pulled his coat off and hung it on the stand by the door. He looked at his small wardrobe and smiled as he imagined Rose worrying what she looked like even though no-one was actually going to see her. He didn't bother getting changed, or even pulling the covers back; just lay on the bed in suit and converse and crazy hair ready to be surprised.

The Doctor opened his eyes eagerly, wondering what he would see. He hoped Rose would be there. Almost as soon as he opened his eyes he let out a gasp. How could he be here? It wasn't possible! Wait a second. Why was he complaining? This was wonderful because this was Gallifrey! He was in Gallifrey once again. The first thing he felt was joy. He was back on his home planet once more with all his friends, his family; he was on the most beautiful planet in the whole of time and space. Well it was to him anyway. Almost immediately after though he felt loss and grief. This was only a dream. He could never truly be here again. He felt a tear slowly trickle a path down his cheek and drop of the end of his chin. He opened his mouth as if to speak, and then shut it again and swallowed thickly.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice next to him. "It's beautiful," it murmured. He didn't even have to look; he knew that voice so well. "Rose." A voice whispered in his head. "Wonderful, outstanding, beautiful Rose Tyler" He nodded in agreement to her statement. He realized that he had to be strong, for Rose's sake. He took a deep breath and tried to control his tears before striding forward confidently, so as to hide the pain he was feeling.

He wandered around his home planet for a bit, understanding that he didn't really have that long. So many good memories filled this place, yet so many bad ones too. The intensity of it all made him feel sick. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a market place. It was where him and his friends used to play, all those hundreds of years ago, and he felt slightly scandalised by this. "This wasn't here before!" He frowned. Suddenly it clicked. Rose. Market Stalls. Of course, she wanted to take a look! "I guess you want to take a look?" he asked her, smiling warmly and already knowing what the answer would be. She nodded hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure if he really meant it. Of course, he did because as long as she was happy he was happy too.

Rose took a surprisingly short amount of time browsing the market stalls. Looking at them in half the amount of time as she usually would. Suddenly she giggled, in a very high-pitched manner. The Doctor blinked at her, confused, but decided not to ask. She blushed a bit and quickly carried on looking around the stalls. He watched from a distance. Suddenly he saw her get very interested in one of the stalls. He stood at a distance and carried on watching her. Suddenly he heard her call "Doctor!" He strode over to her, smiling. He liked the way she said his name. When he arrived he was surprised to see the woman running the stall offering Rose some pills. Even though he'd never seen them before he immediately knew exactly what they were. Sonsuza-dek pills. They enabled a human to live forever. And the best part? They weren't harmful. As the Doctor realized this, a grin came to his face. "Rose…this pill…its totally safe! Take it, and lets travel among the stars for the rest of time!" he told her. In milliseconds she had swallowed the tiny pill. Finally, _finally _he could never be lonely. Now he had Rose, the one girl that meant everything to him, he had her with him forever. She bolted at him and flung her arms round his neck He hardly noticed when tears fell from his eyes and he pulled back only to find Rose's face streaked with tears too. His head was spinning. Never being lonely again. It was too much to get his head around. He really, truly had someone now. He half felt like screaming with ecstasy and half felt like sobbing his heart out; it was all so over whelming.

He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to remember this moment forever but soon started to miss this sight of Rose. He opened his eyes. She wasn't there. All he could see was the ceiling of a room in a hotel on the planet Athenorious. A sob ripped from his throat. It wasn't true. He felt like someone had punched him in the chest and tied a rope round his throat at the same time. He couldn't breathe. He curled into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, beginning to sob into his knees. He was alone and always would be.

Ahh I know that end bits too sad! I was literally crying as I wrote it! :'( Sorry, I know that chapter was basically a repeat of the last one but I really wanted to write it from the Doctors point of view and get across how lonely he really is. I think I managed that! Tell me If I did when you R&R please! Cyber hugs from me, Rose and the Doctor if you do, and maybe even a trip in the TARDIS! ;) Okay, so let me know what you think and next chapter should be up soon! Thanks guys! Jen xxxx


	7. Dates & Meeting The Locals

Hi! Told you the next chapter would be up quickly, even though I have actually been quite busy. You should be proud! Anyway, enjoy it! Doctor Who and all the characters in it do not belong to me :(

Rose opened her eyes slowly, expecting o see the Doctor stood in front of her, ready to spend their lives together. A gasp fell from her mouth when her gaze didn't fall upon warm brown eyes and messy hair but on a smooth white ceiling instead. "Where the hell am I?" she thought, sitting bolt upright. And then she remembered. It was a dream. She flicked her blonde hair out of her face and scowled at nothing in particular, a hot tear of anger falling quickly down her cheek.

She sat there for a while, fists clenched, scowling and crying, unable to believe that it wasn't real. After a while she lost patience with herself and stood up, deciding to get dressed, especially seeing as she had all these lovely clothes to wear. She wandered over to the chest of drawers and, on top of them; she spotted a pair of small white earrings. Where did she recognize them from? Ah. The pills in her dream. Anger, frustration and loss bubbled up inside her and she kicked her chest of drawers. Her foot made contact with a bang. Just as she'd started to take a deep breathe to calm herself , the door crashed open behind her. She span round to see the Doctor stood there, jacket askew, hair even messier than usual and pink rings around his eyes, as if he'd been crying. Surely not…?

"Everything alright in here?" he asked. She stared at him. H looked awful enough already and she didn't need to make that any worse.

"Yeah…" she replied warily.

He raised his eyebrows, disbelieving. "You sure?"

Rose took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face. Nodding she assured him "I'm fine!"

He still didn't look convinced but accepted her word for it and backed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Rose sank down onto the bed, head in hands. This was not good.

The Doctor left Rose's room and went to lie down on the white leather sofa. He stared up at the ceiling and felt numb. What was up with Rose? She had looked pretty awful when he went in. Perhaps her dream was as bad as his was? No, that wasn't possible. And that smile she gave him before he walked out was definitely fake. Rose wasn't good at lying.

He lay there for a while until he heard Rose's door click open. He sat up and I smile drifted onto his face when he saw her. He'd begun to feel different about Rose lately and he'd begun to realize that she was beautiful, amazing, kind and so much more. His eyes ghosted over her body, and he saw that she was dressed in some of the clothes from her wardrobe. She had on a silky green dress. It was sleek, fitting her figure perfectly and came down to her ankles. She'd matched it with black stilettos, small white earrings and a silver necklace, that glinted in the light. He swallowed thickly as he realized the earrings looked exactly like the pills in his dream. He tried to ignore this fact, but he was sure that was easier said than done.

Rose cleared her throat. She'd seen his eyes skim over her body and she felt slightly awkward but was also slightly pleased. She'd liked him in that way, as in more than a friend, ever since she met him and things seemed to be getting more interesting lately. It seemed like there was more chemistry lately. "So…I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm dressed like this?" she asked. He nodded silently. He seemed to be staring at her ears a lot. Perhaps he liked her earrings. Rose remained puzzled but carried on speaking. "Well, I thought it would be nice if we went out, and checked out the nice restaurants around here, tried some local food." She stared at the floor, hands behind her back, when she was speaking, but when she finished she glanced up through her eyelashes to see his expression. She cringed internally when she saw he was frowning.

"So. You want us to go out...to have a meal…and a date?" Rose felt her face turning red and got ready to deny the fact that it was a date when he said abruptly "Sounds great!" She grinned and told him to be ready in ten minutes, after which she went into her room and punched the air in success.

Twenty minutes later the Doctor and Rose were sat at table fifteen in a restaurant called Harikalar Restaurant. They'd decided to order loads of specials and try them all. Rose picked at her dark blue nail varnish while the Doctor rubbed at his glasses, cleaning them, which he had been doing for the past 5 minutes. This wasn't going as well as Rose had first hoped. They always had something to say, were always chatting and laughing, but now…nothing. Rose was feeling awkward after what had happened in her dream and the doctor seemed to be feeling the same way too, she couldn't imagine why though.

After many more minutes and a huge, long, awkward silence, the waiter came over with about twenty dishes. He placed them on the table and wished them a good meal. Now they had something to do it wasn't nearly as awkward and they both ended up having a very good time.

Twenty minutes later Rose's fears and nervousness had all disappeared and she was laughing at the Doctor as he wiped his tongue on a napkin after trying something that he claimed was the most disgusting thing he'd ever eaten. Rose vowed to stay away from those, even though they were bright pink and looked like little hearts made out of something that was sort of like jelly but sort of like gas at the same time. Cute, she thought. Petty, the Doctor thought. And disgusting too! Rose picked up something out of a bowl, still giggling, and inspected it. It was slightly like a marshmallow but runnier somehow. It grey with bright red spots. She eyed it suspiciously. "Ah," the Doctor said noticing. "I've had one of those before. Try it. You'll like it." He added with a smile. She popped it in her mouth and a slow smile spread over her face as a sweet taste filled her mouth, sort of fruity but sweeter and it left her tongue zinging from the taste.

An hour later they clattered back into the hotel, arms linked and laughing. It seemed that something they had eaten had a lot of sugar in it, or at least something like it. Rose saw some Athenorians sat at the bar. They looked quite friendly and Rose thought she might as well make some friends while she was here. "Hey," she said turning to the Doctor "I'm going to go meet the locals, okay?" He nodded and said "Okay I'll meet you upstairs in a bit then." He gave her a hug and headed off.

Rose walked over to the bar slowly and then confidently walked over to the two Athenorious girls sat chatting. "Hi, I'm Rose" She smiled at them. They turned to face her. They were both very beautiful and grinned at her with pearly white teeth. One had pink hair and the other green. That's how Rose learnt to tell them apart. "Hi I'm Bubbla," The pink haired girl introduced herself and then pointed to her friend and said; "and this is Suagie. I take it your new here? Don't worry! Sit down, you'll fit right in."

Rose got on very well with Bubbla and Suagie; they both seemed very nice. Not long after, she was sat down with a drink chatting to them happily. "So," Suagie said. "Who was your friend back there? Are you...y'know…together?" Rose shook her head. "The Doctor? Well…no…but…"

"Oooh! She likes him" They exclaimed nudging each other. Rose rolled her eyes and turned towards the bar to order another a drink consequently missing the cheeky grin and wink Bubbla and Suagie shot each other behind her back.

Oooh! Intriguing! So what will happen next? What are Bubbla and Suagie up to? Watch this space to find out! Thanks for reading! R&R please! Jen xxxx


	8. The White Room

Yes, I know I keep saying this, but again I have been very busy and haven't had time to write anything until now! Sorry. Anyway I'll get on with the story, hope you like it! The Doctor, Rose, The TARDIS and everything Doctor Who belongs to BBC. Unfortunately.

Rose stumbled up to her room rather clumsily. She'd had a lot to drink that night with Bubbla and Suagie and it was now one in the morning. She opened the door to her hotel room and wandered in, brushing her hair out of her wide eyes. She cringed as she heard the door slam shut behind her. Sure enough, the Doctor's bedroom door opened and he emerged slowly, rubbing his eyes. His hair was standing up at all angles and he was wrapping a dark blue dressing gown round his body.

"You kept Howard's dressing gown?" She slurred, raising her eyebrows. The Doctor nodded frowning. "Rose… You're drunk!" She smiled giddily at him and shrugged. She couldn't exactly deny it. He sighed and walked towards her. Putting an arm round her shoulders and steering her towards her room, he sighed. "You humans! You can't even go one night with out poisoning yourself!"

It took a while for him to get Rose to her room but when she finally got there he plopped her gently down on her bed and said, "Go to sleep!" He walked out without another word. Rose groaned and pulled off her stilettos and lay down, still in her green dress, and fell asleep.

Rose woke up in the morning and opened her eyes only to squeeze them back shut again. She groaned loudly. Suddenly her door banged open, the light switched on; glaring behind her eyelids, and a voice boomed "Ah! Awake! Finally!" Rose grounded and turned over to press her face into the pillow. "Doctor! My head!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" he whispered and backed out of the room silently, flicking off the light switch as he went. Rose turned back over and pushed her hair back off her forehead sighing. She lay there silently for a few minutes until she heard her door click open again. She heard something be set down on her dresser and the Doctor whispered "I've brought you in some water and a painkiller" Rose smiled. "Thanks." She whispered back.

An hour and a half Rose walked slowly out of her room, back to normal in a denim miniskirt, a red t-shirt and white trainers. She still looked groggy though. The Doctor was sat on the sofa and looked up when he heard her come out of her room. He sighed. "Want to go out side for some fresh air?" he offered. Rose nodded. That might make her feel better. The Doctor stood up and offered her his hand.

They walked down the long corridor from their room to the elevator at the end. They were about halfway down when suddenly a hand clamped over Rose's mouth. The same happened to the Doctor. They were both thrown roughly into a large room. The door slammed shut behind them. Rose jumped up and started hammering on the door, which was now locked, and the Doctor followed her lead soon after. "Let us out right now, or I swear, I will…" Suddenly there was a squealing sound as if a microphone was being switched on and Rose looked up to see two speakers in the corners of the large, all white room.

" Er, sorry bout that… you guys alright?" The speakers boomed. Rose frowned as she recognised the voice.

"Bubbla?" She murmured. The Doctor looked at her, teeth clenched together and eyebrows turned down in a frown. "You know them?" He growled through his teeth. "Yeah…" The speakers replied. That was Suagie. "Look, I know you might be a bit pissed off at the moment…" The Doctor rose his eyebrows and splutter at that, running a hand through his hair. "But trust me you'll thank us in the end!" The speakers crackled out of life. Rose frowned at them. What was going on? Suddenly there was a hissing noise and a pink gas spread through the room and quickly cleared so it wasn't visible. Rose spun round to face the Doctor. "What's that? What have they done? Was that a drug? They drugged us! They've drugged us haven't they?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair again and his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He looked at her. "I don't know." Rose leant her back against the wall and sunk to the floor groaning. What was going on!


	9. Temptation

I'm going to try and finish this story as soon as possible now so, heres the next chapter! Enjoy it! All characters in Doctor Who belong to the BBC .

After a few minutes of being stuck in the room Rose's mind began to wander. She felt more relaxed, not hung over at all. Yet she still had one thing on her mind: The Doctor. She glanced over to him. He suddenly seemed very attractive. Each move he made; each time he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, each step he took as he paced across the room, made her want to go and kiss him even more

…

As each second passed the Doctor wanted Rose more and more. No! He couldn't give in! She's a companion. It could never work. He started pacing across the room to distract himself, staring at the floor. Suddenly he felt her eyes boring into him across the room. Why was she staring at him like that? He resisted the urge to meet her gaze and carried on staring at the floor. Why wouldn't she stop staring! Eventually he couldn't resist looking up at her. He lifted his head slowly to look at her.

…

As his brown eyes met hers Rose got a funny feeling in her stomach. She swallowed hard and then got up. She couldn't stand this anymore; it was torture! "Doctor…" she started quietly. He just stood, watching her, waiting for her to continue. " There's been something I've been meaning to tell you…well I haven't really been meaning to I was just going to keep it to myself but suddenly, for some reason, that doesn't seem like such a good idea…" she rambled on, but the Doctor just stood there, staring, and nodded when she trailed off. Rose took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "I like you Doctor." He frowned, looking confused. "I mean… in _that_ way…" The Doctor nodded but still looked confused. Well, there was only one way to explain. Rose walked up to him slowly and placed her hands gently on his shoulders and nervously pressed her lips gently to his. To her surprise he didn't back away or push her off. He kissed her back. Rose pulled back and looked at him in surprise "You kissed me back!" She exclaimed. He grinned. "Yeah… I did!" Rose looked at him a bit longer and then asked, "So…what does this mean?" The Doctor considered this question for a bit and then replied, "I guess this means...I love you." Rose smiled hugely and threw her arms around him, whispering in his ear, " I love you too."

Ok I know it's a very short chapter but I just really wanted to get to the point! Next chapters the last one and should be up soon! Thanks to al my readers, I love you guys! R&R please! Xxx


	10. So,Where To Next?

Ok guys, it's the last chapter! No more after this! So enjoy this last chapter because there won't be any more and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Doctor Who and all the amazing characters in it belong to the BBC.

Rose lay in bed running her fingers through the Doctors hair. His head was resting on her chest and he was breathing deeply as he slept. Rose lay there in bliss thinking about the previous day.

As soon as they'd finished kissing the doors opened silently. At that moment it all made sense. Bubbla and Suagie must have pushed them into that room locked it and added a substance that made already existing emotions stronger, forcing you to act on them, and they had let them out once they had admitted their true feelings for each other. They'd walked back to their apartment, hand in hand, and spent their first night as a couple together.

Rose lay there for a few more minutes, just relaxing, truly untroubled for once in a very long time, until the Doctor lifted his head to look at her. Rose smiled, lying there with her Doctor.

After a while they both got up and got dressed and both settled down with a full English breakfast, the smell of bacon making both their stomachs growl. They both bolted down their breakfast. When they were finished the Doctor placed his cutlery down on his plate and said, "You know, there's really not much more we can do here so, even though it's a lovely planet, I was wondering if you wanted to move on? But we can still come and visit if you want." Rose nodded. She'd like to see Bubbla and Suagie again but it felt like they should be getting away and running off for another adventure again. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan" she smiled. As usual, the Doctor got all excited at the thought of another adventure and bounced up out of his seat, swooping their plates up and popping them in the dishwasher. "Right! I suggest we get packing right away! So much to do, so much to see, must be off!" he exclaimed, and Rose stared after him as he bounded off in to his room.

Rose quickly chucked the clothes she'd borrowed from the hotel into the linen basket and tidied her room quickly. She threw her clothes from the TARDIS back on, also adding a pair of oversized sunglasses on that she got from the market. She grabbed her many bags, just about managing to carry them all and walked out into the living room where the Doctor was already waiting. He walked over to her and took the bags of her. "Here, I've got a way to make this easier." He told her, and proceeded to slip all the smaller items into his pockets, which were bigger on the inside, and put all the larger ones into one bag, which he insisted on carrying for her.

They walked into the lobby and placed their keys on the counter, thanking the people who worked there for their marvellous stay. They were just about to walk out the doors when Rose spotted Bubbla and Suagie sat at the bar again. Rose rolled her eyes but realised that it wasn't so bad seeing as they were only drinking some sort of substance in a mug which smelled like coffee except it was blue. "I just want to go and say goodbye." She told the Doctor and he let go of her hand so she could walk over. When she got there Bubbla and Suagie nodded towards the Doctor. "I guess our plan worked out for the better then?" smiled Suagie. Rose nodded. "Thanks so much guys! We would never have told each other anything if it weren't for you guys!" She gave them both a hug to thank them for everything. "We're leaving now, but I'm sure we'll come and visit you again!"

"Farewell, Rose!" Bubbla called after her, as she ran back to the Doctor, her hair streaming out behind her.

A number of minutes later they both stood outside the TARDIS. Rose stretched her arms out letting the sun beat down onto them. She'd miss this place a lot. The Doctor slid his arm round her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, "Ready to go?" Rose smiled and nodded. She was ready to face what would come for her and the Doctor, and their new relationship. She couldn't wait for new adventures. They both stepped into the cool TARDIS and the Doctor immediately ran to the control panel and started stroking it. "Hello, dear! How have you been? I've missed you!" Rose rolled her eyes. He sure did love this machine. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Doctor!" He jumped into action, as if he'd suddenly remembered she was there. He placed his right hand on a button and his left on a red lever, and grinned at her, that grin she loved because she knew it promised new adventures. "So…where to next?"

Ok! That's it! It's all over! Yay, I've finished my first ever fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please, and thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I love you guys so much! xxx


	11. AN : Review Responses

Okay, guys I know I'm not a very good writer (I don't know if I can use the excuse that I'm 13 and this was my first fic as an excuse…?) and this fic showed it. I know it's awful but it's the best I can do. A lot of you criticised my work, it confused you or you asked questions about it so here are my responses.

Evitae – Didn't really think that the necklace itself was a huge detail since it didn't have much to do with the rest of the story but lets just say Rose decided she was too embarrassed that the necklace had let the Doctor know she loved him (even though he interpreted the love in a friend way) and didn't want her feelings to be on show all the time, because that could lead to some embarrassing situations, so she placed it back on the stall. Also, yeah but I only made sure the names of stuff stayed in the native language because I figured they probably wouldn't be translated seeing as they're names? I don't know, maybe I'm wrong but that's my explanation for it. x

Lily Rose-Petals – You don't need to sleep, but you can and seeing as Rose had nothing better to do and just wanted to lie there with the Doctor (because for her, that was heaven) she decided she might as well just go to sleep. x

WishfulThinkin21 – Yes, I chose a Greek origin name because I LOVE Greece and thought it would be a nice place for it to be similar to. Yeah, Alien names because it was fun. And nice one on spotting it was Turkish, wondering if anyone would notice that! I chose it just because I felt like it. I mean, it helps me learn a language and get more cultural experience right? Tehe x

Also, Thanks everyone for reviewing! Glad most of you liked it, and sorry for the errors I made. Check out my other stories if you liked this one. xxx


End file.
